


【超蝙超無差】驚 ! 超人對禿頭有性趣 ? !

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 機器雞系列 [2]
Category: DCU, Robot Chicken
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 說明 : 機器雞宇宙【特賣 ! 蝙蝠艷照一本只要500塊 ! 】後續警告 : 一樣喪病，機器雞般的OOC





	

超人在一片紅光中醒來，他發現自己被四肢大綑在一個類似實驗台的地方，而且，全身赤裸著。  
正當懷疑又是某個反派傑作時，一個熟悉的黑色身影出現在視野當中。

"B ? 是你做的 ? 為什麼 ? 精神控制 ? 魔法 ? "

蝙蝠俠不發一語，將捆住超人的實驗台旋轉九十度，讓毫無訪抗能力的外星人呈現直立狀態。兩人面前一個大型屏幕突然亮了起來，出現的正是幾天前震驚全美上流社會，橫掃娛樂版頭條的布魯西裸照。

"喔喔......Bat你是不是得罪誰啦 ? 還是賭輸了 ? 但不得不說這張照片的確拍得很好，你看那絕佳的角度還有無距離感，一整個完美啊~"  
"......超人，我想說謊不是童子軍應有的美德，作弊也是。我在此要求重賽。"  
"重賽...你是說......"  
"看誰撐得比較久。"  
"是可以...但為何要把我綁在紅太陽室裡 ? "  
"防止作弊。以及，這次只會有一個參賽者。"  
"等等布魯斯......嗯哈..."

 

蝙蝠俠連手套都沒脫下，二話不說擼起了超人的陰莖。缺乏順滑劑的粗糙感與黑色皮質手套帶來的色情感讓超人很快勃起，暗紅脹大的柱體筆直朝向天際，不得不說那驚人的氣勢會讓所有男性為之忌妒。  
隨著蝙蝠手腕靈活轉動，異星血統的性器很快冒出一股股透明前夜，沾得黑暗騎士滿手濕黏，光照在皮手套上反射出淫靡氣息。

失去超能力的男人顯然也失去那異於常人的持久度，眼看即將繳械投降。只要再一次擼動，外星精液就會噴灑遍布蝙蝠手套，此時突然亮起的屏幕卻硬生生將超人從雲端跩下。  
畫面上充斥著70年代令人不敢恭維的審美，似乎是某個小鎮高中的畢業舞會表演吧，只見一個男孩，蓄著濃密長髮，緩緩走上舞台。喔，瞧瞧那可怕的綠紫配色......等等......超人有股很不好的預感......

" Oh, baby, baby, with that ass so sweet !  
We're the brainy studs that you're dying to meet !  
Sexx Luthor !  
Sexx Luthor ! "

 

超人一秒軟掉，尚未釋放的慾望就這樣死死被壓住。廢話，他可不想對著一個光頭勃起。

然而蝙蝠俠並沒有就這樣放過之前曾使自己難堪的傢伙，右手依舊堅定擼著超人的陰莖，逼得那柔軟的小傢伙再一次充血豎起，而其間，Sexx Luthor畫面與影像仍無限循環撥放著......  
明知只要射出來就能解脫，可是超人實在無法對著宿敵的臉達到高潮，即便那是有頭髮的盧瑟。

"呃啊啊!!!布魯斯你快放手，我快不行......嗯哈...要忍不住了...啊啊啊!!!"  
最終鋼鐵之軀仍不敵黑暗騎士的高超手技，對著擁有一頭秀髮的萊克斯射得一蹋糊塗。

氣喘吁吁的超人卑微懇求蝙蝠俠關掉那純粹精神污染的視頻，然而死愛記仇的聯盟軍師顯然不會就這麼放過他。  
"放鬆點克拉克，這才是第一輪而已。"

 

之後超人連續照了三天黃太陽也無法消除被榨乾的感覺，更可怕的是這帶來了某種後遺症......

"咳...超人，這裡可是公共場合......"  
萊克斯盧瑟包裹在他著名的綠紫配色戰甲裡，尷尬瞄向對手胯下極其顯眼的一包。

是的沒錯，超人在那之後每每看到禿子都會反射性勃起，甚至不限定作為自己頭號反派的那一個，連顆保齡球都會讓他有點蠢蠢欲動。  
實在受不了自身幾乎可以說是調教成功的反應，超人不得以向蝙蝠俠求救，表示只要能從這種惱人的狀態解脫出來，要他做什麼都可以。

蝙蝠俠欣然答應，代價是超人一整年無償幫咬。

 

END

 

 

番外 :

 

閃電俠急急忙忙衝進瞭望塔會議室，好險這次並沒有遲到，雖然也就差那麼一點點。  
然而主席位上坐的不是超人，一隻黑漆漆的大蝙蝠盤踞在那。

"喔嗨Bat，藍大個呢 ? 該不會缺席了吧 ? "  
眾人臉上是無法言說的表情，並且一致望向會議桌下。閃電俠低頭一看，只見熟悉的紅披風在桌下抖動著，盡頭消失在聯盟軍師胯間。

"哦哦幹得好啊Bat ! 搞定鋼鐵之臀了嗎 ? you know，right into that ass. Unh ! "  
搭配著語尾是一個挺胯的動作。

嗯...今天的正聯依舊很平和。


End file.
